Medical devices vary greatly in complexity and application to diagnose, prevent, and treat various conditions and illnesses. For instance, medical implants are devices and/or systems to enhance an existing biological structure, replace a biological structure, and/or support a damaged biological structure.
One common medical implant is an artificial pacemaker that delivers electrical impulses through electrodes to heart muscles to regulate the beating of a patient's heart. Typically, the artificial pacemaker is inserted in the left shoulder area, where an incision is made below the collar bone to create a small pocket where the pacemaker is housed. Often, post-surgical patients with an artificial pacemaker, or the like, find they must adjust their normal activities and/or suffer through painful everyday actions. For instance, surgical patients with an artificial pacemaker, or the like, must carefully minimize external contact against the implant, including routine contact against clothing, seatbelts, or similar routine contact. Further, patients having artificial implants are often self-conscious about the protrusion from their body caused by the medical device and find the contour of their clothed body aesthetically unappealing.
Various therapeutic devices have been developed to address certain needs of post-surgical patients, however these conventional devices and methods fail to provide sufficient and aesthetically-pleasing protection. Therefore, Applicant desires devices, systems, and methods for protection and comfort from implanted medical devices, particularly for female patients, without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.